Meant To Be
by THA musIc GuY
Summary: Its been two years since the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and the Leaf has a new Hokage now. As spring finally sets in, many emotions blossom within the Leaf Shinobi, especially two of them. Naruto x Sakura. Hope you all like it. R&R?


**So this is a one-shot, not sure about the length though, had a vague idea, and thought about putting it up! So here goes nothing!**

**RG2- Ah, the typo, but its 7208 words long, and I'm too lazy to read through it before putting it up [But you've got to admit, that was one legendary mistake] . And meh, I don't find the review offensive, Constructive Criticism is good, it helps me improve. And using offensive language is a habit of mine, sorry, I can't change that [And it was necessary here, since the part was in Sakura's Point of View, and she was feeling, uh, lets say jealous, just then], but the rest of the review helped. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Eighteen-year-old took in a deep breath. The season was slowly changing to spring, he could feel it. Even without sage mode, all he needed to do was stare at the village, <em>his <em>_village_, from the window of his office. The sweet smell of blooming flowers floated to his nose, giving his a vague sense of spirituality.

He opened his eyes again and smiled, looking down upon the village he'd seen get rebuilt. He smiled at the happy faces he saw coursing through the bustling streets of the great ninja nation. He closed his eyes, and chuckled softly to himself. So this was how his dad must've felt. He had to admit, it was one heck of a feeling.

The man brought his arms up, and intertwined his fingers behind his neck. Yeah, this was one heck of a feeling, because, Konoha was one heck of a village. The most beautiful village in history. Nothing could change that now, because he'd always be there to protect it.

There was a knock on the door, followed by the sound of a voice he knew ever since he was a kid.

"May I come in? Lord _Hokage!"_

The man who'd just arrived, involuntarily had his voice crack when he said the word 'Hokage'.

"You know, Sasuke, you can stop calling me that now," said the man, who was, until now, admiring the beauty of his village, "It really bugs me! You're my friend!"

Sasuke Uchiha entered the room and went up and stood beside his friend, the latter's orange cloak blowing in the wind entering the room through the window. He took in the scent of the village, and closed his eyes at the sensation. He'd found peace after the end of the fourth Great Shinobi War, when Konoha's Orange Spark had almost given up his life to bring him back, and when he'd finally let go of all the revenge he'd stored up inside his self, and helped his closest friend defeat Tobi, the imposter of Madara Uchiha.

"You know Naruto, you underplay yourself to a great extent," Sasuke said, still looking up ahead, "Your the Sixth Hokage! It was all that you ever wanted to be! Show some pride."

Naruto chuckled, "Pride, Sasuke? Pride goes against peace! That was one of the first things Pervy Sage had taught me."

Sasuke grunted, "Whatever."

Naruto smiled at his best-friend's response. Sasuke could have acted like an emo bastard, but Naruto saw right through his fake Facade, and understood his true self. And he had to admit, Sasuke had one hell of a personality.

_Knock._

"Oh who's it now?" said Naruto, irritably, looking back at the door, "Come in!"

There was a small pause, after which the door opened and three women came inside.

"Granny? What's up?" said Naruto, his face suddenly lighting up.

Tsunade grinned at her successor. Naruto really was what Konoha deserved. The perfect Jinchuuriki, the master of nin-jutsu, and Jiraya's student. Her heart tightened, she always regretted not being able to talk to Jiraya again. Especially when, after about twenty years of his romantic advances, she'd finally fallen for him.

"You haven't forgot that we have the spring festival today at my house have you?" She asked Naruto, whose eyebrows went up in surprise.

Naruto made an awkward sound, and that gave Tsunade all the information she needed. She sighed and rubbed her head. After carrying this out for sometime, she finally looked up at Naruto again.

"All the other _kages_ are coming for Chriss'sake! If I didn't know you like I do, I'd have redesigned the structure of your face for forgetting such a thing!" Tsunade shouted jovially, although her definition of the word 'Jovial' was not really what others thought of the word.

Naruto grinned, his eyes closed and his right hand scratching the back of his neck, "Sorry Baa-Chan! But don't worry, I'll surely show up."

Tsunade sighed and let out a soft chuckle. She really considered Naruto to be something of a child or grandchild to her, and her emotions played up whenever he gave her that infamous grin of his.

"Whatever you say. But don't forget, huh?" said Tsunade, narrowing her eyes and giving Naruto another grin, while she cracked her knuckles, "Or you _just might_ have to go to somewhere."

Naruto stepped back. He knew what Tsunade could do, and although he really respected her strength, being subjected to it was not something he was fond of. He'd seen Jiraya get hit by her, heck, she'd hit Naruto himself a couple of times! And he knew, that no matter how pretty she might have looked, Tsunade had some crap up her sleeves when it came to power.

"Sure, sure!" said Naruto, his tone wavering. He made a gesture, pushing his hands into the air in front of him, trying to get Tsunade to believe him.

"Heh," Tsunade grinned, and after making a strange gesture, left the room with one of the women; Shizune, who was accompanying her.

There was another girl left in the room, standing alone with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto grinned at her and she returned the smile, her eyes closed and her pink hair going up as she did so.

"How're you Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto cheerfully.

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled, "Great. You?"

"Awesome!" said Naruto, coming up to sit on his chair, "Sit down you two!"

Sasuke and Sakura grinned at him, before moving up to the chairs in front of his own and sitting down.

"I love my village!" said Naruto, swiveling his head to look out of the window once again. The breeze that flew in from there blew his hair in all the right places, to make it look like the best spiky-Blonde hairdo in the ninja world since Naruto's father, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze's time.

Sasuke grunted and bent his head, a small smile etched onto his face.

Sakura, on the other hand, kept looking at Naruto as he looked out of the window. She smiled to herself and just sat like that for a few moments.

Naruto turned back towards them, just in time to see Sakura look away. His face contorted into a confused expression, but Sakura took no notice of it. He eventually looked away from her and placed his head on his arm.

Sasuke grinned inwardly at the obvious liking for each other the two radiated. Ever since the end of the ninja war, two years ago, Sakura had become the smitten one. She'd fallen for Naruto the moment he'd tried to give up his life to bring Sasuke back to her. Sasuke always took the 'Bring-Sasuke-Back' thing to be insulting, because he felt that it was like treating him like a playing thing, but he got over it when he saw Naruto's obnoxiousness.

Suddenly three ninja came in through the window. Two wore the typical Jonin military-uniform, while the other wore a black vest and black pants.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei! Yamato-Taicho!" said Naruto, smiling happily at his teacher, and then going on to address the other man, "Hey Sai!"

"Hey," said Kakashi, closing his eyes and smiling at Naruto from the inside of his mask. He then came in front, opened his eyes, and handed Naruto a packet, "I came here to give you this."

Naruto looked at the brown packet in his hands. His face contorted into a confused expression, and then he looked up at Kakashi again, "What's this?"

"That," said Yamato, pointing at the brown packet Kakashi had just given Naruto, "Is what your father wore for the spring festivals that took place in the city every five years."

Naruto's mouth dropped open, and he stared at the packet for sometime. Then, he tore his eyes away and looked back up at Kakashi, "Sensei, you have no idea how grateful I am! But how did you get it?"

Kakashi let out a soft chuckle, "Well, your dad's things were left with the third Hokage, so that they could be given to you when you grew up. Upon becoming Hokage, you received most of them, except this one. This was believed to be lost, but today, while I was going over the belongings of the previous Hokage for _you_," said Kakashi, softly chuckling, "I found your dad's outfit. You can give this one a try you know, its from the night when your mom and dad finally started going out."

Naruto's eyes widened, so did Sakura's and Sasuke's. The two of the latter had no idea who Naruto's mother was. He'd told them about his father, but they'd never come around to asking him about his mother, and, considering the shock they got when they heard who his father was, they thought that they'd done a plenty good thing.

The reason for the widening of Naruto's eyes, however, was something else. His mom started to go out with his dad when he wore what he held in his hands. Heck, did he feel great about holding that. Jiraya, although not telling Naruto anything about his parents were, had told him of all the stuff they used to do whenever they were together. Boy, did _he_ feel like he was a product of love.

Sakura was the first one to voice her question, which, incidentally, like mentioned before, happened to be Sasuke's one as well.

"You're mother?"

Naruto broke out of his stance, and looked at Sakura like he didn't understand something.

"What about her?"

Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Sasuke let out a collective sigh, and looked up at Naruto pitifully; just rubbing the fact that he was an idiot into him.

"She's asking you who your mother was," said Sai. He said this in the same tone that one might use to tell a child, 'Poop is not food. Poop is bad. Very, very bad'.

Naruto's lips formed a huge 'O' when he heard this. He then finally turned back to look at Sakura, who was already having nerves explode on her forehead. She'd never seen someone as dense as him, let alone a _Kage_ who was as dense as him.

"W-Well," said Naruto, stammering, "She, uh, was this woman, I don't think you'd know her, but ah well, she was Kushina Uzumaki."

"_Kushina Uzumaki!"_ screamed Sakura, Sai and Sasuke, in the same tone one uses to identify someone with a famous icon.

"Y-Yeah," said Naruto frowning. How could they not have known that his mother's name was Kushina, after he'd told them who his father was. The villagers were bound to know something about his mother! Or maybe they'd just been tricked into believing something else by the Third. That idiot had probably said that he was the son of some woodcutter and his wife!

"She's supposed to have been even better looking than Lady Tsunade!" exclaimed Sakura in wonder.

"Hey! I heard that!" growled Tsunade, her voice floating here from somewhere below.

They all laughed at that. Then, slowly coming back to their normal selves, they all stood up, as Kakashi and Yamato jumped to the window to take their leave. They held one of their hands up, and after giving them a careless wave, jumped off the window pane and into the streets of Konoha.

"Want to go to the training arena for some practice?" asked Naruto, turning his head towards the other three.

"I don't have a problem," said Sai, shrugging.

"I'll come too," said Sasuke, his voice back to its normal 'Emo' tuning.

Naruto looked expectantly at Sakura. But she shook her head.

"Sorry Naruto, but I have an engagement at the hospital, apparently some kid managed to cut an important artery, and they've called me up to apply the finishing touch to him," said Sakura, giving him a weak smile before tilting her head to the side.

Naruto got a bit saddened by this, but then, almost immediately, got back to his cheerful self.

"No need to apologize," he said, waving his left hand dismissively, "But you will join us in our way there wont you? The village-hospital's on the same road as the one that leads to the training grounds."

Sakura too brightened up at this suggestion, "Sure!"

Naruto grinned at her, "Well, that's settled then!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, <em>Naruto,"<em> said Kamio seductively, as they walked through the Konohan market. Kamio was a woman of about twenty two years, who owned the village electronics store. She was noticeably curvaceous, and her face was one of the prettiest in Konoha.

"Hey," said Naruto, grinning like the obnoxious bastard he was.

Sakura sighed inwardly. Naruto was so innocent, completely oblivious to everything a woman did to get to him, even when she was practically stripping down in front of him! He was just too obnoxious.

Sakura shook her head, as a memory came up to her. A few weeks ago, when Naruto was at the Land of Water with his team, which comprised of Sai, Sasuke and herself, an extremely pretty girl named Inuka had come up to him, started to ask him to go to the village restaurant with her. Once there, she'd practically had a one sided sex-match with him in their booth. But Naruto just kept talking to her like a friend, and adding the suffix '-chan' whenever he pronounced her name.

Sakura's expression became one of anger when she thought about Inuka. _Oh hell no, _she'd thought when Inuka had been pressing her bosom against Naruto's shoulder, _bitch, you ain't gonna fuck with my Hokage in front of me!_

That probably explained why Sakura had scared Inuka with the cracking of her knuckles and her evil face, once out of the restaurant, to the point where she was peeing in her pants, literally! Right, that had been the only reason, nothing else!

She thought about why the girls kept hitting on Naruto, but when she looked up at him, she immediately understood why, as she involuntarily gulped. He'd grown into quite a man, he really had. His blond hair fell over his headband to the level of his chin, and his blue eyes had turned into beautiful Sapphires. His body had developed well, and he looked like he had a good build now, although he didn't look bulky.

But the most beautiful thing about him, she had to admit, was his face. It had become angular, having lost its childish roundness, and his whiskers had grown to start to look like tattoo marks on his face. Tattoo marks that suited him really well. His skin around his eyes had narrowed to give him that powerful look, and his forehead had extended a bit to perfect place.

_Hot stuf-_ _Shut up!_ thought Sakura, as she walked on. What was that feeling she was getting inside of her? _Ugh!_ She thought, frustrated. She'd been going through a lot of sleepless nights lately, and she was shocked to say, many of them had something to do with him.

She looked up and Naruto and immediately shook her head. What was she thinking? Naruto was her friend! Her friend, nothing more than that. Nothing more...

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto worriedly.

"Huh?" asked Sakura, breaking out of her trail of thoughts.

One of Naruto's eyebrows went up, "Are you okay? You just spaced out all of a sudden!"

Sakura shut her eyes, and gave him a grin, "Of course, you baka! I'm fine!"

"You sure?" asked Naruto, still worried.

There, that was what surprised Sakura the most. He kept worrying about her, no matter what. What had _she _done for him? It was always _he_ who had been the one helping her out, it was never like she was doing something for him. Her eyebrows sank down. She really had become dependent on him.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto again, this time more worriedly.

"Yes, Naruto I'm sure! I'm fine!" said Sakura, tilting her head, and smiling at him.

Naruto looked at her like he didn't believe her, but he didn't have time to think on that, because the next moment itself, the hospital came, and she bade them goodbye, before climbing up the stairs to the building.

Naruto's eyes traced her till he disappeared.

"Tell her," said Sasuke in a low voice.

"Huh?" Asked Naruto, turning towards him with a confused expression on his face.

"Tell Sakura how you feel," said Sai coming up to him, and explaining to Naruto what Sasuke had just said.

Naruto stumbled backwards, "W-What are you talking about?"

Sasuke's eyebrows went up, "Don't act dumb! You like her, so go and tell her, damn it!"

Naruto looked away from him. It was never easy discussing feelings with a girl. It had been downright painful when he'd had to tell Hinata, that he thought of her as a sister, but not a lover, and that she'd probably find better love in someone else.

"Its not that easy," he said slowly.

Sai looked at him in understanding. He knew that Naruto had trouble expressing his feelings to Sakura, but he had to man up and do it this time! Sakura loved him, it was clear! But Naruto just kept acting like a big pussy, and told her nothing.

"Just do it sometime soon, okay?" said Sai, locking eyes with him, "Or someone else will."

Naruto nodded, and stared at the hospital door for a few more seconds before finally looking away, and starting to walk towards the training area with his friends.

* * *

><p>Tsunade's family mansion was bustling with guests. People had come in from all over the land, upon receiving requests from the fifth Hokage herself.<p>

Sand ninja, Water ninja, Lightning ninja, Wind ninja, and Tsunade's fellow Fire ninja, they were all there. There were men, women, boys, girls, teenagers, and almost every kind else! They were all going around the house, carefree, happy, and cheerful about the party.

That is, everyone was carefree except for the host herself.

Tsunade kept tapping her hand on the table, in an irritated fashion, "Where _is _he!"

"Don't worry, he'll be coming along soon enough!" consoled Shizune, her apprentice, who was sitting beside her.

"He damn well should! Because of he doesn't, I'm gonna beat him to pulp and make orange-juice out of him!" screamed Tsunade, toppling her table over in anger, in front of a seriously terrified Shizune, and Tsunade's very own pig, which seemed to have fainted in fear.

In another corner of the party, sat the other members of the Konoha 11, and their fellow ninja from the other villages. Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Karin; who'd joined forces with Konoha after the Fourth Great War, Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, F, C, and last but not the least, Sakura. All of them were sitting around the table chatting, while Sakura kept looking at the door every once in a while, not really engaging into any conversation.

Sakura wore an ornate Kimono, with really beautiful patterns drawn throughout the fabric. Her hair had been tied into a bun with an artificial rose, and two cherry-blossom-like hairclips were placed opposite to each other on her hair, binding it together. She'd made her face up a bit, so that she looked just good; not too extravagant, but not completely simple either.

Her mother had said that she looked beautiful, but she didn't ponder on that now, the only thing that bothered her now, she thought as she looked at the door, was...

"Waiting for him to come?" asked Tenten, with Ino peering interestedly towards Sakura.

"What?" asked Sakura, taken aback.

"You know," said Ino, with a devilish grin, "Him! The one you're always thinking about. Naruto!"

"Shut up! I'm not depressed that he hasn't come!" said Sakura, half-shouting.

"Now when did I say anything about being depressed?" asked Ino, that devilish grin still on her face.

"Oh, shut up!" said Sakura, turning away, to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

Ino was going to add something more, but she was cut off by the sudden cheer that crept through the party. The cheer marked the incoming of the Sixth. The girls swooned, and screamed stuff like, "He's so hot!" and "His face is so gorgeous!" and "Look at his outfit!"

Intrigued, Sakura went up to the door, amidst many sluts, fangirls, hookers, and downright assholes, but in the end, she found what she'd been searching for, and boy, did _that_ _make _her blush!

Naruto was wearing a black shirt, unbuttoned at the top, and two dark blue sweat pants. His hands were tucked into his pants' pockets, and his posture was a little bent. He was wearing a while cloak which extended to his knees. He wasn't wearing a headband, and his hair looked like the sexiest careless mess in the world.

_Wait, _thought Sakura, _did I just call that Baka Sexy? No way! That just slipped out! That was nothing! No need to worry! Don't ramble! Fuck this shit goddamnit!_

"Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto, stepping up to her. Her breathing stopped, and her eyes quickly went through his entire posture again. Sakura couldn't help but admit it, Naruto was one sweet cup-cake.

_Damn_, she thought. How did he do that to her? When they were small, she'd practically pee into his mouth without thinking twice. Well, she could still do that now, minus the peeing, if you know what I mean. _ Damn! Damn! Damn!_

"Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto again, raising his eyebrows.

"B-Baka!" Sakura finally managed to spurt something out, and she took pride in that. What was happening to her? She'd been in this confused state since the past six months now! Whenever she did something, she thought of him, whenever she was free, she thought of him, whenever she came out of the medical room, having successfully carried out an operation, she thought of him, and whenever she had a good dream, it was always him. This had been bothering her, but she found no solution to it.

Naruto gave her that infamous grin which made many women in Konoha feel wobbly in their knees. He scratched his hair, as was his habit, and then stood in front of her, "So what do you think?" he asked her, the blue orbs of his eyes boring into her green ones.

For once in her life, she felt absolutely clueless as to what she was to say.

"Y-You, ah, g-great, great!" she stammered, her voice changing pitch continuously throughout. She blinked at Naruto and gave him a nervous grin, when suddenly Ino passed her whispering one thing in her ear.

"You're _so_ not gonna make it!"

She chuckled and left, leaving Sakura in a more tight situation than she was in before.

Taking note of Sakura's expression, Naruto anxiously asked her, "Sakura-Chan, did something just happen? Did Ino say something to you?"

He looked angrily at the Yamanaka.

"No! No, its nothing," said Sakura, consoling him. To be honest, she didn't like it when he showed how protective he was of her. To be even more honest, she loved it.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but at that very moment, a punch landed on his face, sending him flying into a wall nearby.

Sakura turned to see her master walking towards Naruto, as she folded up her sleeves.

"Where in hell were you!" screamed Tsunade, her face one of extreme rage. She comically stepped towards Naruto and started to shake him like she shook gambling gears. Naruto's body moved like crazy, and sometime later, his eyes went completely white and he went limp in her arms.

Tsunade shook him once again, breathing out the rest of her rage.

"Get up and come with me, we have an engagement we need to attend to!" she said, sighing and then smiling as Naruto quickly jumped to his feet and gave her a salute.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Tsunade grinned and started to walk away, Naruto closely following her. His eyes looking up and the ceiling, and his hands behind his head.

Sakura softly chuckled at the two. They had the exact relationship a kunoichi had with her grandson. Because, although they were related through extremely hard-to-trace ties, Tsunade still was one of the teachers of Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina Uzumaki. The name made Sakura feel warm inside. She was supposed to be one of the most beautiful Kunoichi who ever lived, second only to perhaps, Tsunade. Sakura's friends and their parents had, on many an occasion, said that she was like the living embodiment of her. Heck, Naruto himself had once told her how much she resembled his mother, although back then she had no clue who his mother was.

Tsunade stepped on top of one of the tables in the hall and addressed everyone present there, when she began talking.

"We've gathered here to celebrate the incoming of Spring! And as per Konoha tradition, we shall all light up one of the floating logs of wood inside my grandmother's wood set, and let it slowly fly off into the sky."

Everyone picked up one of the low density sticks from Kito Uzumaki, Tsunade's grandmother's, box, lighted it, and slowly threw it into the open air through the huge window's in the hall of Tsunade's mansion's living room.

They watched in awe as the lighted sticks slowly rose up and went off into the night, and strangely, many couples held hands and people who had crushes on others kept exchanging shy glances.

Going with the flow of events, Sakura decided to go with it. _Oh what the hell_, she thought and turned towards the source of all her confusions.

And found him looking longingly towards the sky visible outside the window. His eyes were sparkling and his face bore a smile. A different smile, Sakura noted. It was so peaceful, so carefree. She felt drawn towards that smile. She was about to walk towards him, but she checked herself just in time.

What was she doing? They were friends. Just friends.

* * *

><p>The party gave over at nine o' clock, and the guests slowly filed out of the Fifth's residence, talking, laughing, sharing thoughts, <em> confessing<em>, and what not!

Sakura looked around herself trying to find Naruto. _Where'd that Baka go?_ She thought to herself, _I was keeping a keen eye on him almost the whole time!_

As soon as she thought that, she realized that she'd done it again that day, for what seemed like the millionth time. She'd again confessed to having been thinking about the Sixth Hokage, her friend, in different ways. She firmly shook her head, and then tried to go towards the right, hoping to find Naruto, when, suddenly...

"Ow!" screamed the blonde, bumping heads with her, while trying to move towards the left.

Sakura let out a yelp too, and fell to the ground. The people around them looked at them in a strange fashion, as they walked past them. Sakura felt her cheeks turning red, but Naruto showed no signs of being embarrassed, instead, he just looked at her and gave her a small grin.

"You do have a thick skull!" he said jokingly, cocking his head.

A nerve in Sakura's temple twitched, "The hell!"

Naruto cowered back in response, "W-Whaa-? N-No! Nothing! It w-was a compliment! _Complimen-_"

_BANG!_

The impact of Sakura's punch, made Naruto go flying off into a tree nearby. Loud screams of pain were heard, and after sometime, the breaking of branches, when Naruto's weakened body fell down through the insides of the tree.

"Hmph!" Sakura pouted, looking away as she crossed her hands over her chest.

A few moments later, amidst many surprised and frightened glance from the guests, the Sixth came back to her. He rubbed the sport where she'd hit him, but smiled anyway. This was what she'd always been, and he'd not have it any other way.

"Heh," he chuckled, when he saw her puff up her cheeks as he approached, "Anyway, Sasuke said that he wanted to meet us on the roof of the City Tower."

Sakura came back to her usual self and turned back to him, "City Tower? Why?"

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows, " Don't know. He said that he'd tell us there."

Sakura waited for sometime, immersed in her thoughts, but then she finally obliged, and the two of them set off together, towards the City Tower.

* * *

><p>As they walked through the streets of Konoha, Sakura stole a few glances at Naruto, and she couldn't help but blush. He looked so happy, walking through the village. He waved at the owners of the shops at the market, the women managing the flower stalls by the wedding hall, and the weaponry merchants by the Academy. He looked so carefree, that she wondered how she'd not noticed it through the years, how she hadn't fallen for him. But then she remembered, she'd been so obsessed with Sasuke, that she didn't even bother to confront her feelings for Naruto.<p>

Taking note of the direction in which her thoughts were moving, Sakura quickly checked herself. No, she told her mind again, he, is, just, a, friend.

But as she looked back at him, and saw him smile, her heart did a little tap dance of its own, and she wondered if that were true. Maybe she _had_ come to think of Naruto in a different way recently.

_Shut up_, she thought suddenly, _Its better to just forget about it. He's Hokage for goodness' sake, he can get any girl he wants! On top of that, I don't even know if he still feels the same way for me like he did two years ago._

Naruto saw her looking depressed and he became anxious, but he said nothing, because he'd already asked her what it was that was bothering Sakura over a hundred times, and when she didn't give him the reason, he wanted to let her have her privacy.

Slowly walking through the main thoroughfare of the village, they finally reached the City Tower. It was a Landmark. It was erected after Konoha was rebuilt, following Pain's invasion and the rebuilding of Konoha. From its top, one could see the village in its entirety, and at night, it looked like the most beautiful thing, with the moon above and the bustling streets of the greatest ninja nation below. Naruto spent a lot of time up there, when he pondered on thoughts he didn't like to share with others.

The two Shinobi reached the tower, and then jumped up to the top, a small race starting up between them automatically. Naruto let Sakura win, and smiled when he saw her express her joy at being faster than the world's fastest shinobi alive.

Then they looked around and saw no one, much to their irritation.

They called out for Sasuke, but no answer came back. Sakura stomped her feet, and muttered something in the lines of 'What's the big idea!', although in a much harsher way, making Naruto grin. She really _did _have a load of similarities with his mother, and that really killed him. He watched her walk around the roof in rage, and still believed that she was the most beautiful ninja alive, although that would probably have made Tsunade go mad at him, assuming she was there.

"I can't believe him!" huffed Sakura, walking around the roof, with her hands stiff by her sides, "He calls us here and then simply doesn't show up? What's the big idea!"

"Yeah," said Naruto, tearing his eyes away from her face, " Its not like him to be late. Neither is it like him to play a prank."

"Well everything has firsts," said Sakura, turning to look at him...

...Only to find him already looking at her. Her eyes widened and an involuntary blush crept to her face, as millions of thoughts rushed through her mind. _Does he like me? No way! He's probably just looking at me because of the conversation we were having! Nothing more! He doesn't like me! I know he doesn't!_

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even take notice of the fact that Naruto had vanished.

_He doesn't like me! Or does he! No way! Bu-_, Sakura's chain of thoughts were interrupted when someone crept up behind her and, in a deep voice, said, "Saa-Ku-Raa..."

"The he- AAARHHHH!" She screamed when she saw the face of a ghost and, started to run away when suddenly something hit her, _ Why does that thing have legs? And why does that look like the clothes worn by-_

Her eyes became white, and a nerve in her forehead twitched, "BAKA!"

"BWAA!" screamed Naruto, throwing away the ghost mask, and making a feeble attempt to escape, just before Sakura caught up to him and pushed him to the ground to hit him. She was about to deliver the punch when she suddenly realized the posture they were in.

She gulped, as a fierce blush crept to her face, and slowly lowered her hand, gulping yet again.

Naruto too seemed to be in a state of physical distress, although he'd stopped moving, glad that Sakura was sitting on his belly, and not a little lower. He looked at her face and found her looking away, a blush on her face. And that's when it hit him. For the past six months, Sakura had been acting weird... but only in front of him. Whenever they made eye contact, she blushed. Whenever, even if by mistake, he fell on her, she blushed. Whenever he caught her staring at him while he was having ramen, she blushed. It was insane, but it was the truth. And Naruto kind of liked that it was true.

"I-I s-should, uh, go-going, uh, ge-get going.." said Sakura, feebly trying to get off him, her eyes elsewhere, only to have him grip her hand in return. She gulped, and let out a little yelp.

"Sakura," said Naruto, his voice dark, "What's going on?"

Sakura lurched a bit back, and started to hyperventilate, "N-Nothing! Why? W-what should be happening? There's nothing going on! Its not true at all, that I like you! No! No way! I've just been h-having a rough schedule, and work, and patients, and, mmph-!"

She got cut off when Naruto moved his face to a position wherein it was inches from hers.

"You can tell me," he said, a serious look on his face.

She looked at him for a second, and then sighed, "I guess I should have known," she looked down, "Ever since you took that chidori from Sasuke's hands to bring him back to the village, I started to feel something weird," the tips of her lips curved into a small smile, "And then about six months ago, I started to have weird dreams, while sometimes I couldn't even get to sleep. Whenever I was around you, my heart went on a spree, and started to beat like crazy. It felt strange, and I wanted to talk to you about it. But since the war, I saw that you didn't ask me out on those silly dates to Ichiraku's anymore," her smile turned a little painful, "You didn't make those cute little jokes about me anymore, and neither did you express any feelings towards me. So, I felt like you'd lost those feelings, and decided to not act on mine, but shun them. Its understandable if you don't like me anymore, you're Hokage, while I'm just another medical nin. You can get any girl you like. I don't want to force you to do anything, you can like anyone, I wont interfere, it wont bothe- mmph!"

Naruto placed his lips on hers and slowly kissed her. At first Sakura was too shocked to do anything, but then she finally curbed herself, and responded fiercely, pushing him back to the cold surface of the roof. She dug into his lips, and bit them softly, hugging the back of his neck as she did so.

After a moment, they broke apart, both of them gasping for air, with similar smiles on their faces.

"Sakura, you should have told me," said Naruto, softly placing his forehead on hers. She looked like the happiest person on the earth, her mouth parted to showcase a smile bursting forth with joy, and tears on the edges on her eyes.

"Y-You Baka! I thought- Why didn't you tell me?" screamed Sakura, closing her eyes and pouting angrily at him.

Naruto looked taken aback, "Well, I thought that you liked Sasuke."

Sakura looked at Naruto, and the smile came back to her face, "I _used_ to like Sasuke. But that thing in the war, like I said, I felt like you took the chidori just to bring him back to me, and that completely shook me. All my feelings for him went away, and I started to like you. In fact," she narrowed her eyes lovingly at him, "I think I might have even been telling you the truth in the Land of Iron."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Wha-?"

"It was just because of the superficial reason that I thought I liked Sasuke more than you, and you thought the same too," she bent her head, "I felt sorry, but I think a part of me knew, even then, that I actually liked you. Hell, I love you."

Naruto's body shivered, and his eyes widened even more, if it were possible, "What?"

His voice was soft, and Sakura started to blush, and in an even more feeble voice, she repeated herself.

"I love you."

Naruto just lay there for a few moments looking intently into her eyes, before, he rose a bit up, and hugged her fiercely.

"I love you too."

Sakura's eyes slowly started to tear up, and she clung onto him, as the sat atop the Tower in blissful solitude.

* * *

><p>"I told you I could pull it off," said Sasuke smirking at the two of his team-mates on the roof of the civil tower.<p>

"Oh hell whatever!" screamed Tsunade, handing him two hundred bucks, while scrunching her eyebrows. She never won at placing bets, she should have listened to Shizune and stayed away, but _no_, she _had _to do it because her crazy mind made her believe that she'd win.

"Its so romantic," said Ten-Ten, looking longingly at the top of the City Tower. She'd seen it many times on TV, but it looked so great in reality. There were actually magazines published about the way Sakura and Naruto would eventually get together, but none of the two noticed because the Konoha 11 took secret orders of it, and carried out its deliveries in secret as well. People had been so eager to see the two of them get together, that she actually thought about the commotion that could break out when the villagers got to know.

The Konoha 11 were sitting atop a hill which was exactly behind the City Tower, which stood on the boundary of the village. They were camouflaged by the trees and branches, and each of them had separate reactions on getting to know that Naruto and Sakura had finally gotten together; while most like Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba started laugh and make dirty stuff on the two of them, some of them, like Lee started to cry, while the others, like Hinata smiled. Hinata had once thought that she loved Naruto, but later on she'd realized that he was more of a brother to her, and she started to hope for Sakura and Naruto to get together.

But whatever be it, they all shared a common thought. Something that had been on their minds ever since the end of the war, and boy, _did _the people involved take their sweet time to realize it.

The two were, obviously, absolutely, and completely, _meant to be_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO THAT'S THAT! ANOTHER STORY DONE WITH! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**~THA musIc GuY**_

_**THE REVIEW BUTTON'S ON THE NEXT LINE! THANKEE! BUH-BYE!**_


End file.
